1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a self-contained balanced amphibian vivarium habitat having physically discrete but contiguous terrarium and aquarium areas. This carefully balanced ecological system allows the housed amphibians to survive in both a water and earth environment, with ready passage available from one to the other environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The literature is replete with fanciful devices to provide both a water and earth environment for small reptiles and amphibia, such as turtles, frogs, salamanders, newts, and the like. However, most of these devices require elaborate proceedures to provide the amphibian with a clean habitat. These often needed elaborate filter mechanisms, as well as the requirement to remove the animals from the habitat during the cleaning process. Further, raft-like devices were often provided to allow the amphibian a limited means to temporarily leave the aquatic environment. However, this did not allow the amphibian a means to obtain the needed exercise for certain muscles. Occasionally the "dry" areas were also too close to the light source, which created undesirable temperature regulation problems for the amphibian.
A further difficulty found in the prior art devices related particularly to the problem of environment cleaning, as touched upon above. Cleaning usually required draining of aquarium areas with a subsequent cleaning and then refilling of the tank with clean water. This did not always allow adequate cleaning procedures.
The present invention solves these problems quite satisfactorily, and provides a natural, balanced ecological setting for amphibians to live in with ease of access to both sufficient areas of land and water. The present invention also incorporates a simplified and rapid method of cleaning the aquatic portion of the habitat. The present embodiment is an inexpensive, highly functional and decorative device to both house and display amphibians and plants in a unique way.